


I should thank him

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Shoes, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: Ragnor takes Magnus against his will into a sports-oriented shop. Magnus instead of shopping gets a date
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I should thank him

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. I´m learning by reading books and watching shows

Magnus, Ragnor and Catarina spending free time by shopping. Ragnor didn´t have fun unlike Magnus and Cat. Unlike his friends, he had no fashion interest. So with a boring expression on his face, he entered into each shop. It occurred to him that he had to pull Raphael, at least, together they can badmouth those two prima donnas. Magnus with a Cat came out of the store loaded with bags. "Can we go now?" Asked Ragnor with hope in his voice. "Not yet," Cat shook her head. "I heard about the newly opened shop with shoes, I want to go there." Ragnor desperately groaned and followed his friends.

His eyes lit up, when he next mentioned shop with shoes saw a sports shop. "Bane," he seized him by the arm. "Come there with me. Let the Cat enjoy the shoes alone.“

"Why?" Magnus didn't understand and wrinkling his nose. He didn´t care about sport. "It will certainly be better than to admire some shoes," Ragnor rolling his eyes. "I'd rather admiring shoes," muttered Magnus, and sent the Cat distressed look, to save him. But she was the traitor and she just began to laugh.

Magnus followed Ragnor to the store and with a frown he watched his friend. Ragnor looked like a child who comes into the candy shop. He was running around from one shelf to another and he enjoyed it. Magnus by contrast, suffered. Maybe he could run away, when Ragnor will not watch. It occurred to him. "Can I help you?" Someone addressed Magnus. Magnus turned his head and saw beside him a tall, black-haired salesman with the hazel eyes. Magnus examined him. Blue corporate shirt it enclose salesman´s muscles. Magnus wondered that he didn´t start to drool. He had to repeatedly blink his eyes, to pay attention to salesman. "No thank you, Alexander." He read the name tag, which had the salesman pinned on his shirt. "It's Alec,"the salesman smiled. "I'm just waiting on my friend," continued Magnus. "He brought me here against my will."

"You're not a fan of the sports?" Alec smirked. "No," Magnus shook his head. "Then I guess you really did not need my help," Alec smiled. "You could help me otherwise," Magnus smiled . "How?" Alec was interested. "Could I buy you a drink?" Magnus suggested. "It's a tempting offer," Alec smiled. "But I don't drink."

"So what about a dinner?" Magnus didn't want give up. "It sounds tempting," Alec nodded. "When your shift ends?" Magnus asked. "At eight," Alec replied. "Excuse me, sir," woman who standing at the rack with sports shoes addressed Alec. "Excuse me," Alec apologized to Magnus. "Go do your work," Magnus nodded. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"I'll count on it,"Alec winked at him. "What's your name?" Alec turned over his shoulder. "Magnus."

Magnus turned around after Ragnor, he finally headed for the exit. "You're smiling like you won the jackpot," Ragnor commented Magnus's wide smile. "Maybe I won it," Magnus replied mysteriously. The front of the store they met with Cat. "Magnus has the face like jelly. Few minutes ago he almost kill you, when you dragged him along against his will," Cat said. "He won the jackpot," Ragnor shrugged his shoulders. "Spit it out, Bane!" Cat stabbed finger into his chest. "I have a date!" Magnus replied. "What?!" Cat with Ragnor were surprised. "While Ragnor was a sports enthusiast. I gave a chat with the salesman and worked out of a date,“ Magnus smiled . "With whom?" Cat peeped out from behind Magnus. Magnus turned around. "With dark haired and handsome." Magnus replied, when he saw Alec with other man. "A handsome man. Just what is the truth, I approve him!“ Cat blinked at Magnus. Alec turned in their direction and dedicated smile to Magnus. Magnus his smile warmed his heart and I couldn't wait for tonight's date.

When Alec left the store, Magnus stood there. "Hi." Alec greeted him. "Hi," Magnus smiled. "I hope you don't mind Italian cuisine." "I don´t mind," Alec shook his head. "I'd take anything. I'm not picky.“

"So can we go?" He asked Magnus. "Yes."

During dinner Alec and Magnus talked about their hobbies. Magnus told Alec that he works as a teacher at the elementary school.

Alec suggested to Magnus that he accompany him. "I wonder why you left your friend to pull you in to the store with the sporting goods."

"Actually, he didn't give me a choice," Magnus laughed. "And actually, even I don´t care now," he smiled at Alec. "I'm also glad that you showed up," smiled Alec. "Can you give me your number, please?" Asked Alec Magnus. "Sure, Alexander," Magnus nodded and dictated him his number. "I'll call you or text you." Alec promised. "I look forward to it." In front of Magnus ' house,they stopped and said good bye. "Can I kiss you, Alexander?"

"You can," Alec nodded and the next moment he felt Magnus ' lips on his and began to give him kisses back.

Later, when Magnus went to sleep. His phone beeped. He opened it and smiled. It was a text from Alec. **Good night and sweet dreams, Magnus**. Magnus smiled and replied. _Good night, Alexander :-*._ Magnus burrowed himself under the covers and it occurred to him that he should thanked to Ragnor, that he forced him entered to the store.


End file.
